1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a landing gear storage compartment which stores a landing gear of an aircraft, and an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A main landing gear used in takeoff and landing of aircraft is stored in a main landing gear storage compartment during a flight (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-50856).
The main landing gear storage compartment is provided in a fuselage in many cases. The main landing gear storage compartment stores the entire main landing gear including a wheel assembly and a strut. Various accessories are installed around the main landing gear.
When the main landing gear is stored, air inside a tire of the wheel assembly may be jetted through a fine crack or the like in the tire to cause jet blast.
During taxiing, foreign matter, such as dust, kicked up by the tire also enters the inside of the main landing gear storage compartment.
In some cases, a shield that accommodates the wheel assembly therein is provided so as to block the jet blast and the dust etc., and thereby protect the accessories installed around the main landing gear. The shield surrounds the wheel assembly from the lateral and upper sides except for a lower opening, through which the wheel assembly enters and exits when the main landing gear is raised and lowered, and a lateral opening, through which the strut is passed when the wheel assembly is accommodated.
Because of the form surrounding the wheel assembly as described above, the shield has a large weight, and a high material cost.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a landing gear storage compartment of an aircraft which can protect accessories installed around a landing gear by blocking jet blast and dust etc. while suppressing the weight and the cost, and an aircraft.